


How could I be such a fool?

by NinniStef



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Finds Out, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Protective Kara Danvers, SuperCorp, supergirl - Freeform, supergirl - cw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinniStef/pseuds/NinniStef
Summary: Lena just found out that Kara is Supergirl from Lex. She decided she wants to make her suffer as Kara did with her, lying to her all these years. Or at least that’s what she wanted, until she understood the most important battle she had to fight was against herself and her own feelings for her best friend...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! First of all this is my first Supergirl fanfic here and I hope is ok! Sorry if my English is not so good sometimes but it’s not my first language! I hope you can enjoy this and let me know if you want me to continue eventually

“Kara Danvers IS Supergirl”

Lena just couldn’t take those words away. She just couldn’t accept that her terrible brother had to tell her that. She felt so stupid, so betrayed by everyone, she thought, loved her. Instead they put their fake faces every single day and pretend not to know. Treating her like a stupid.  
Cause that’s exactly how she feels right now. A complete stupid. 

During this month full of lies with her friends, Lena decided to create a new World, she just wanted to “fix mankind” once and for all. So she created the most intelligent and advanced technology ever and named it HOPE. Hope, like the hope she had that her best friend finally could have found the courage to open up with her, telling her the truth. 

She could finish Hope and she decided to use it to find a little space where she could have been herself and stop pretending she wasn’t angry all the time, where she could’ve just punch Kara in the face like she deserved.

She spent almost every day in those simulations and every time she exposed Kara in a different way. She wanted to make Kara feel the pain she inflicted on her and every time those simulations ended just the same way: Lena punching Kara in the face. 

“Terminate simulation”  
“Miss Luthor, I can even feel your anger, I can feel you want to hurt Kara Danvers so much. I know you have ways to make this happen in real life,do you want me to facilitate this goal for you?” - Hope intervenes.

“Hope, I really appreciate your offer, you really are becoming more and more powerful and intelligent day after day and I’m very happy about this, but no matter if I’m angry with her, I just can’t hurt Supergirl.”  
“You can’t or don’t want to?”  
“You know, sometimes I think you’re a little TOO smart Hope. It’s just that I don’t wanna hurt Supergirl, I just wanna make her feel bad, just like she did with me. I created you cause my goal is to fix mankind, Hope, and I want them to have a place where they can be themselves, where they can feel what they wanna feel and do what they wanna do without really hurting anyone.”  
“I know Miss Luthor, I’m gonna be here to support you, as always, that’s why you created me.”

“You’re the only one I can talk to right now Hope, that’s why I trust technology and not people. We’re all governed by feelings, I just shouldn’t opened me so much with a person like I did with Kara all these years. But this is gonna change.”


	2. I’m so scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara spending time with her sister and Kelly talking about Lena. Everything like always, right?

“Hey girls, I have your cappuccinos, I’m so sorry it took me forever in the queue but I had some kids with those silver contacts trying to make an order! Oh my God what’s wrong with people? They just can’t focus on what’s happening in the real world and I have to admit that it’s super creepy to see!”  
“Thanks Kara, don’t worry about us, everything’s ok we were just talking about this and Kelly’s new job” Alex told Kara, holding Kelly’s hand with the cutest of the smiles.  
“You two are so cute!”  
“Speaking of work, it’s very late girls and I have to run if I don’t wanna ruin my first day at work! Thanks again Kara for this, I guess we’ll see you later! So happy to be in the same building! Bye honey” , and gave Alex a quick goodbye kiss.  
“I’m so happy to see you this happy Alex, it’s been ages since Maggie and I can feel this is gonna work”  
“I wanna be honest, I really am happy. For the first time. I hope everything works out well, cause I really care about her even if it’s just a month we’re together.  
By the way, changing the subject, how did it go with Lena? You told me you were gonna see her yesterday, did you tell her?” 

Kara couldn’t look her sister in the eyes, she knows she failed. Again.  
“Ohhh Kara I know that face, when you do this it’s never a good thing...why? Why didn’t you tell her this time?”  
“Alex, I just couldn’t, it’s like I freeze everytime I look at her, when I look her in the eyes everything stops for me and I just couldn’t do it so I made it up with an excuse. Again.”

“Kara, you’re the bravest person I know when it comes to Supergirl, you gave up on everything for the sake of this planet, but when it comes to Lena you just don’t function well! You’re SO scared of losing her, aren’t you?”  
Alex knew the answer of that question so well at this point. She’s never seen her sister like this before. Almost shaking at the idea of losing Lena and she just can’t deal with anything else. She’s always had some feelings about the two girls. The way they always look at each other, the way her sister smiles every time Lena makes a joke or every time Kara just runs as fast as she can if Lena is in need or just wants to talk. She would never interfere between the two, even if they just keep blabbing about being best friends. She knew her sister too well NOT to see that she was just fooling herself.

“I’m SO scared Alex. I’m scared she won’t ever forgive me for lying to her all these years. I mean, I care about her SO much and all I’ve always thought was that I was protecting her, but at this point I think I’m just protecting myself from losing one of the people I care about the most. I can’t stand the idea of losing her” - Kara was really shaking.  
“You have to tell her Kara, she has the right to know. The more you wait, the worst it’s gonna be, you know her. She’ll think you thought of her as a Luthor, just like everyone else”  
“I know, I know. I’m gonna go to L-Corp later and I’m gonna tell her everything, I promise” , or, at least, that’s what Kara hoped she could finally do. Once and for all.


	3. You think you know me so well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara spending time together like old times, but it's not like old times. Not for Lena at least...

"Come on Kara. Now it's your moment. You have to tell her. She deserves to know. No matter if she'll hate you for this and you'll never be able to talk to her. See her..." - Kara was daydreaming while flying to L-Corp but the things she was thinking... they caught her off-guard. She's always thought of Lena as her best friend, the best partner at game nights, all sort of things, but since the day she really decided to tell her about her true identity something happened inside of her. It was like the fear of losing her friendship made her realize that maybe, after all, Lena wasn't so much like a friend to her. Maybe she never was.

She just shaked that thought away from her head since that she arrived on L-Corp's roof without even notice.  
"Don't be stupid Kara, she's your best friend and she'll always gonna be your best friend. Nothing more. Or maybe not even that if you don't talk to her. And...I'm talking to myself. Again. What is wrong with me!"

"Kara! Hey! How are you?" - Lena ran towards her to give her the most beautiful hug, or at least that's what Kara thought it was.  
"Lena! I'm so happy to see you! Everything's ok? It seems like ages since we met the last time!"  
"I know, I know, you're right, it's that I'm working on something pretty huge this time. I think you already saw someone using my new contacts, right?"  
"Yeah, I definitely did, this morning with Alex and Kelly and I have to be honest, it was so creepy to see that! - she smiled - But I'm so happy for you that it's having this success! You deserve this so much!"  
"Oh, you always flatter me! Like in your articles! I guess nothing changes huh?!" - Lena teased  
"Yeah, some things never change..."  
"What's wrong? Is there something you wanna tell me, Kara?" 

That's it, that was the moment. She was ready to listen to her. She just needed to open her mouth and say it, "I'm Supergirl". Why was that so hard?  
"Kara, are you ok? You look pale, you're scaring me..."  
Kara was ready..."Lena, actually yes, there's something I'd really like to talk to you about..." - she started to talk- when Alex's voice brought her to reality.  
"Kara, I'm so sorry but there's an emergency we need you as soon as possible"  
"Look, Lena, I'm so sorry, but I really have to go now... I promise I'll finish this conversation later, ok?" - but as she was ready to walk away from Lena's office, she just decided to give her very unexpected news.

"Kara, I sold CatCo"

Kara stopped right next to the door.  
"What?? Why did you do that? Why did you sell it without telling me, James or Nia about it?" - she was really confused by her friend's move.  
"Well, Kara, if I have to be honest, I only bought CatCo as a favor to you and now I just needed the money to invest in this new project of mine. I'm so sorry you found out about this this way, I was gonna talk to you about at lunch today, but now that you're in such a hurry I wanted to tell you."  
"It's...it's ok I think, I mean of course it is, I didn't know you bought the company just for me. You told me it was an investment years ago. But I totally get why you're selling it, so don't worry. Thanks for saying this to me."  
"Of course, you're my best friend right? And best friends don't lie to each other, I don't wanna make you feel like a fool for keeping you in the dark with these kind of things! Now, I think you should go, that emergency of yours..."  
"Oh, oh, yeah! You're right! I almost forgot about it oh my God I have to go. Sorry! I'm gonna make it up to you, I promise!"  
"Tomorrow at the Pulitzer ceremony? Don't forget you're winning an award!"  
"Tomorrow sounds perfect!" - and she ran away as fast as she could.

"Yeah, right. Go to your emergency, as always. Supergirl. You have no idea what I've planned for you. But soon enough you will.

"Are you gonna expose Kara Danvers' real identity to the World miss Luthor?" - Hope asked  
"That's right Hope, and with your help, we're gonna make her suffer as she deserves"  
"Good Miss Luthor, I'll make sure everything will be set and ready for you when the time will come"  
"I know I can count on you Hope. It's a month I've been practicing with this. Now the time has come for the World to see who Kara Danvers really is".


	4. You can't lie to your sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is the perfect sister Kara could ever asked for, so she decides she actually wants to help her sister even more than she expected.

That night...

"I only bought CatCo as a favor to you" - Kara couldn't stop thinking about that.  
"Lena really bought an entire company FOR ME? But why? I don't get it, I mean of course I was happy that day when she told me about it, but then she told me she didn't buy CatCo for a friend. She told me it was an investment and of course I believed her, so now I don't get it, I - "  
"Kara, you're so naive sometimes!" - Alex was there with her sister, listening to her in their favorite place after taking down their daily alien emergency: the Danvers couch.  
"What do you mean"

"Wha- what do I mean? Are you serious right now? It's so obvious that even a blind person could see it sweety... that poor girl is in love with you"  
"What? What are you talking about? That's NOT true come on! She's - she's just Lena! She's my best friend. I care about her so much, but I think you misjudged the situation here Alex..."  
"Are you telling me this to convince me or yourself? Cause in both cases you're not doing a great job if I can be honest here" - she was smiling now. Kara's face was turning red and she thought that was the confirmation she needed from her sister that, in fact, she was in love with her best friend.

"Why are you smiling like that? I'm not kidding! Come on you're being crazy"  
"You know what's crazy? The fact that you just keep trying to convince yourself that you don't feel anything for her, but your actions tell the exact opposite. Don't ever forget that I know you more than anyone else in this World honey. I know when you're lying to me. The question is why you're lying to yourself? Are you afraid? That woman is SO in love with you, how could you NOT figure it out? Also, she's so extra when it comes to prove it to you oh my God! Flowers, dates, whatever you ask she gives it to you and now CatCo. An entire company Kara... she bought an entire company cause she saw it how upset you were whose days with all the Mon-El thing and she wanted to make you smile. And she certainly did it. She did what even I couldn't do. You should think about those things. It's years I'm sure you both are so in love with each other and you just don't want to admit it to yourselves!"

"I - I don't know what to say Alex. I didn't think I would've felt this way. I thought what I had with Mon-El was everything for me, I loved him Alex. And I know how it feels to let a person you love go for their sake. But you're right when you say that she's the only one who could make me feel alive again. I remember all I wanted was to let Kara Danvers go. Being just Supergirl. She was the one who made me remember how beautiful can be being JUST KARA. But she has the right to know the truth about me, Alex. I can't lie to her anymore"  
"Kara, tomorrow is your night. You deserve to celebrate what you did last month, nut I also think that you should tell her after all of this. Don't let her discover about you from someone else. She would feel devastated, betrayed, right from you that are the person she cares about the most. Personally, I can't blame her"  
"You're right, I'm gonna tell her, she deserves it. And I hope she's not gonna hate me like she hated Supergirl, cause I can't think of losing her. Right now it's not an option for me" - Kara couldn't look at her sister anymore cause she was trying to stop herself from crying.

"Whatever will be, I'm always here for you, and... hey, Kara?" - she sat a little closer to her sister, to hug her - "I'm so happy you've finally admitted you love her! Come on! Who did you want to fool? Me? My radar never fails!" - and she hugged her sister the strongest she could.  
"Oh, Alex, you're such an idiot! But I love you so much, I don't know what I'd do without you!" - and she hugged her back, and they spent their best night just chatting and having fun together in pure Danvers style.


	5. The reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is ready to accept her award, her friends are there for her and everything is going so good.   
Or maybe not?   
Kara will be very brave to finally tell her best friend who she is.

"Kara, I have a gift for you" - said Brainy with a super serious face  
"Brainy, is everything all right?"  
"Yeah, of course, I have a gift. I wanted to make you something special for this important day for you. I hope you like it" - Brainy was standing there, staring at Kara's face. She was watching him with confusion.

"Ehm, are you trying to tell me that since you're here in front of me this is a gift for me? You know how happy I am that you're here Brainy... ehm, thank you, I guess?" - she was smiling now, she loved that dork so much.  
"No, of course not! I mean yes, it's a gift having me here, obviously, but this is a new suit! You always complain about everyone else of your super-friends always changing suits so I decided to make you one. This one is better. It's more practical, you're gonna like it!" - Brainy was standing there, with his hand open, and Kara was even more confused now.

"Did you forget it then? I don't get it, where is it?"  
"It's right here, in my hand! It's so tiny you can't even see it, but this little device will change everything. You just have to put this on your glasses. Be careful when you take them off, if you're not careful your suit will materialize"  
"Oh my God, are you serious? I can't believe you built me a new suit! You're the best Brainy! Can't wait to use it now!" - she hugged him so strongly that he almost lost his breath.

Kara was so happy. An award, a new suit, everything was going well for her. Everything, except for Lena. She thought all night about what her sister told her about Lena and her feelings for her best friend.  
She couldn't lie to her anymore, about everything. But she had to tell her she was Supergirl first. Even if that meant losing her forever.

She saw her standing in the balcony, reading to some notes. At that moment Kara found herself thinking that Lena was beautiful. She looked amazing with that maroon suit, a color Kara particularly liked on her friend. She couldn't think or even breath. She smiled thinking about her sister's words, when she said that she was so in love with Lena. She couldn't figure it out till now.

Kara decided to join Lena. She didn't hear her friend coming so Kara could stand there, watching her for a moment. She found her so breathtaking all focused on her notes and all of a sudden she got completely nervous.

"Kara! Hi! I didn't see you!"  
"Lena, what are you doing up here?"  
"Ok, this was supposed to be a surprise, but since you're here... SURPRISE! I'm gonna be the one who's presenting and giving you the award! I'm so happy, this is so perfect, you deserve this more than anyone else, you're the most beautiful person I know so I wanted so badly to be the one introducing you"  
"No, Lena... I really don't deserve it!"

"Why? You're being modest as always, don't you? Come on!"  
"No! I'm not! You don't understand! Lena, I - I'm Supergirl!" - Kara just let it out, without realizing what she was doing.

Lena was just standing there, looking at her, with tears in her eyes. 

"Lena, please, say something..."


	6. I'm so in trouble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena surprises everyone with a speech that surely will remain in everybody's memory, most of all in Kara's.

"Please Lena... look at me..." - Kara was begging her friend at that moment.  
"Kara I - I don't know what to say right now I - "

"Miss Luthor, it's your time on stage I'm s- "  
"Oh, please just shut up for one moment!" - Kara found herself shouting at that poor guy. She couldn't even recognize herself anymore. "God, I'm sorry, I mean I didn't mean that"

"Kara I have to go. I have a speech to do. We're gonna discuss this later"  
"But..." - Kara wanted to stop her. Grab her and never letting her go, but Lena was right, that wasn't the right moment to talk, so she decided to come back to Alex and wait for that evening to just end and talk to her friend.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, miss Lena Luthor to present the award!" - The man left the spot to Lena and she began to talk.

"So, when I heard that not everyone, but my best friend herself was winning a Pulitzer, I said to myself that it had to be me being here saying these few words right now.  
I met Kara 3 years ago. One of the most beautiful things I remember about that day is the integrity, the passion she had for uncovering the truth about things... and people. She was just a scared little woman working as a secretary at that time, but I remember she was the one who really had the will to discover the truth about me, about my story and that was the moment I thought 'well, she's gonna be an amazing reporter, she just doesn't know it yet' . We've come so far, she's become one of the best reporters in National City. She always works to find the truth and she always expects everyone to be like that. So, what I'm trying to say is that..." - Lena took a little breath, she was thinking about her next move. She wanted so badly to expose her. Right there, in front of all the people she cared and respected. 

But she just... couldn't. Her heart almost stopped for a minute. The image of her friend standing right in front of her, with tears in her eyes, admitting her true identity really took her off-guard. She wanted to be in control of the situation but by doing that, Kara completely changed everything inside of her.  
Now she was just standing there, looking at Kara's eyes and she just knew she couldn't do it. Not like that.

"Ehm, sorry, what I was gonna say is... thank you, Kara. Thank you for always being the way you are, for being so passionate about your job and for reminding us all that nothing is more important than the truth. Even if sometimes can be the most difficult thing to say" - Lena had problems staying serious and distant, she just had her voice broken.

\--

"Wow, I'm literally in trouble. She is the most beautiful person I've ever seen and known and I'm so in trouble, I mean what can I do after these words? I can't believe she said those things about me! She even remembered the day we met, the same way I remember it. That day changed my life completely, but I've never thought she remembered too...  
What do I do now? Oh, God, she's looking at me I just can't I- " - Kara literally forgot she was in a room full of people till Alex decided to bring her sister to planet Earth.   
"Kara, are you ok? You should go and take your award you know... after that speech I'd run on stage to thank her if I were you! Just saying..."  
"Oh God yeah I lost myself for a second! Sorry!" - She run on stage and she just looked at Lena's eyes for what she thought was forever. She couldn't look anywhere else.   
Lena smiled and hugged her.   
"I love you Kara, you will always be my best friend. Always"  
"I love you so much, Lena, you don't know how much it means to me, this moment. Thank you"  
"Ehi, don't think we've finished with this conversation though, you have a lot of things to tell me!" - Lena told her, with a malicious look in her eyes. Or maybe Kara was definitely dreaming at this point.

"I will. Tonight at your place after all of this, if you're free..."  
"Tonight it is then. I'll be there.  
"I can't wait."


	7. I feel like I can do anything!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's having second thoughts about her plan of revenge and she can't really understand why. On the other hand, Kara can't wait to tell her friend ALL about Supergirl. And maybe not just about that...

Lena was alone, at her home, sitting on her couch, thinking about everything that happened that evening.  
She prepared for that evening for a month and yet there she was, her best friend there, looking at her with actual tears in her eyes, begging her to understand her reasons. Telling her that the most important reason why she couldn't tell her her secret was that she didn't wanna lose her.

That, she had to admit, hit her right in her chest and she didn't want it.  
But she found herself thinking about those words. Like... a lot.

"Damn it, Kara! I hate you! I'd want to, but I can't! How is that even possible? Why couldn't I just reveal everyone your identity and stick to the plan?"

She decided it was time for a glass of wine. A strong one. The thought of Kara revealing her identity saying that she didn't wanna lose her. Her vulnerability. Those thoughts kept coming to her mind all the time while she was waiting for her to come.

\-----

"Alex, I told Lena everything"  
"What do you mean everything? You told her your secret?? Like how?? When?? Oh God Kara I'm so happy for you! How did it go?"  
"It went... well, I think? It seemed like she took it pretty well, even if I thought it would've been more difficult for her to accept my lies. I told her that I would've go to her place after the party to finish this conversation with her and... what? Why are you looking at me like that?" - Kara asked Alex with a confused look on her face.

"I - nothing, really it's that... damn, you're pretty fast sis! You can't wait to see her, can you? You could've just wait tomorrow you know, but hey, of course the fastest woman on Earth would go straight to the point!" - Alex couldn't stop laughing, looking at her sister's face turning red.

"Alex! What are you talking about?! I just wanna talk to her! Well, I'd love to talk to her about everything, but one thing at a time... I wanna thank you for your constant support though Alex. Without you I never would've got what I feel for her. I was so blind, all this time, looking at her made me feel... myself for the first time. I was so stupid not so see it clearly, now I get why I was so jealous every time someone went too close to her, why I was so overprotective with her... I'm so... happy? Does it make sense? Now that I told her about Supergirl, about ME, I feel... free. I feel stronger, confident, like I can do literally anything. How can this be possible? And that is ALL thanks to Lena. I can't wait to tell her all of this. I've never felt like this before in my life!"

"You're in love Kara, everything you feel right now, it's totally ok. I'm so happy you finally understood what I understood years ago! I was just waiting for you to finally admit it and realizing it on your own! You shine when you're with her, you smile, you're happier, you're even more reckless if I have to be honest, cause she could ask you the sky and you'd give her without even blinking! That's amazing sis, I wanna see you happy and happiness for you is under the name of Lena Luthor my dear! Now go! Go to her, she's waiting for you! And remember!" - she screamed to Kara while she was flying away - "I WANNA KNOW EVERYTHING LATER!"

Kara smiled at the idea of having a "later" to tell her sister, but she couldn't wait to have a "now" with Lena that night!


	8. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lena, I have to tell you something. Something more important than me being Supergirl. More important than everything right now.”  
“Y-yes, Kara, ok, you’re scaring me. What is it?”
> 
> “Lena, I- I think I love you”

Kara was flying when she heard Lena’s voice.  
She was talking to someone, so she decided to just stop and listening to her, watching her through her windows. She wanted to surprise her. 

“Hope, I don’t know what to do anymore. All this time I’ve hated her without really talking to her. I should’ve told her I already knew about her secret and told her that I felt betrayed by the person I love the most. I’ve never thought she would’ve revealed herself to me that way. That- that broke me. I don’t wanna forgive her Hope, I don’t wanna be used again, feel like a fool when everyone knew.  
But at the same time I don’t understand why I couldn’t just expose her tonight. What’s wrong with me?”

“I can sense a strong feeling in your brain activity miss Luthor. I think humans call it love. If you want I can ease you from that pain, as you programmed me”

“I almost forgot you could do this. You know, some parts of me really want to just- just forget everything and everyone. Not feeling like this anymore...”

“You know I can achieve that in whatever moment you want, miss Luthor, you just have to let me in and live for you”

———

Kara was listening to her best friend and she was speechless.  
“What the hell is going on? Who’s she talking with? And most of all... she- she already knew about me? How? When? Why didn’t she come to me all this time? What’s happening... I have to understand, but I don’t know how, what do I tell her now?” - Kara was still flying there, thinking about every possible scenario, till she heard her friend calling her from her balcony.

“Kara? Why are you there? Were you- were you watching me?” - Lena looked confused, but when she smiled at Kara she almost risked of falling to the ground. Literally.

“L-Lena I- I’m so sorry! I wasn’t I swear, I wasn’t watching you. I mean who would do that, right?” - Kara said to her, but she just started to laugh nervously like she always does when she’s with her.

“Okay then. Well, since you’re already here, what do you think about coming down here so we can chat as normal people?” - Lena laughed.

Kara agreed but she had so many thoughts on her mind now. After what she heard how could she tell Lena her feelings? No, she had to talk to her about the Supergirl stuff. She HAD to gain her trust, cause she felt betrayed by her. By the ‘person she loves the most’. That’s what Lena told to this Hope. 

Thinking about that, Kara felt something strange inside herself... was it- jealousy? Of this Hope?  
“What is wrong with me? Calm down Kara!” - she told herself. 

“Lena, I hope I didn’t interrupt anything, I heard you were talking to someone while I was coming here and- “  
“Kara! You were listening to me? That’s not fair! What have you heard?”  
“Not much I swear! I’m so sorry, Lena. Really. I didn’t want to intrude, but I heard you were talking to a certain... Hope? And I- I- “ - Kara stopped herself from making herself ridiculous.

“Kara what is it? Your face is turning...red? What’s going on?” - Lena, who seated a little closer to Kara now cause she was starting to worry about her friend, took her hand and looked into her eyes.

“Lena, you can’t look at me like this. Please...”  
“Wh- why? I’m sorry, did I do something wrong?” - she tried to take back her hand but, instinctively, Kara couldn’t allow her to do that. She took her hand and she started to play with Lena’s fingers without even realizing it. Her heart was racing too fast right now, but she just couldn’t wait anymore. She was ready even if that wasn’t her first intention. 

“Lena, I have to tell you something. Something more important than me being Supergirl. More important than everything right now.”  
“Y-yes, Kara, ok, you’re scaring me. What is it?”

“Lena, I- I think I love you”


	9. I'm in love with you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "L- Lena, what are you doing? I-"  
"Can you do me a favor? Can you just shut up for now and kiss me once and for all, please?"
> 
> "I- Yeah, I think I can do that..." - she said, smiling and finally letting her guard down with her for the first time.

"Oh God Kara! You scared the hell out of my life! I thought something bad happened! Well, you know I love you too, you're my best friend after all!"

"No, Lena, you don't get it! That's the problem. I. Love. You. But not as my best friend. I am IN LOVE with you" - Kara almost felt breathless after saying those words out loud for the first time. That made them real for the first time.  
Since she saw her friend looking at her without saying anything she just felt like she had to apologize. She already regretted doing it.

"Lena I'm so sorry, believe me. I don't know what to say now. It just slipped out. I shouldn't have done it I'm-" - Kara couldn't finish what she was saying cause Lena came closer to her, grabbed her face in her hands and tried to calm her. 

"Kara, look at me, hey-" - she told her, taking her chin up with her finger to make Kara look at her in the eyes - "Everything's ok, trust me. You don't have to apologize to me. I was just- that just caught me off-guard, that's all. I wasn't expecting anything like this, I-"  
"You don't have to tell me anything, really, I know I'm just your best friend for you and- and that's ok. Really. It's just that... when I realized I could've lost you with all this Supergirl thing it was like something clicked in my mind. The idea of losing you cause I was being selfish... it was killing me inside. Lena, you're the most important person in my life together with Alex. I know I really don't deserve anything from you right now, but I hope you're gonna be my best friend anyway. I know you don't feel the same for me and of course, you can have whoever you want, you-" - Lena just put her finger on Kara's lips to shut her up.

Kara felt like she was gonna faint.

"Wow, you're really nervous huh?" - Lena said, smiling - "If you can let me talk though, I'd like to say some things. Or you have some mind-reading powers I don't know about?"

Kara just nodded and decided to just let her friend talk now. She's never been so nervous in all her life.

"You know what I love about you Kara? You're so smart, brave, you always fight for whatever you think it's right. For you, everyone deserves a second chance and that's exactly what made me fall for you 3 years ago." - Lena stopped herself for a second to catch a breath and Kara was just speechless listening to her admitting she had feelings for her since the day they met... How couldn't she notice that?

"What I'm trying to say here is that I've always been in love with you Kara. You're the only one who could make me feel alive again after Jack. I tried to move on with my life as you did with yours, but you just kept coming here with all my favorite things, my favorite food, my favorite smile... Even that day, when I had to choose between Supergirl- between you- and Jack... I don't know, it wasn't just about 'doing the right thing'. I felt like a bond with you and seeing you suffering like that... I just couldn't stand seeing you like that. So I guess I've kinda always known about you. I just didn't wanna accept the fact that my best friend, the person who've always told me how much she loved me, could lie to my face every single day for years. Kara, that hurt like HELL. You just didn't trust me that much to feel free to tell me your secret"

"Lena, I swear it's not like that at all! I've been selfish and stupid, I know, but I still hope you can forgive me for this"  
"I'm still not totally there yet Kara. I'm sorry" 

Lena couldn't believe she was really talking to her so openly. Damn it, she was doing everything wrong at that point, but that girl had so much power over her! And when she looked up at Kara again and she saw her eyes, seeing her trying not to cry... well, she couldn't imagine doing what she did.  
She stepped closer to Kara, she took her face in her hands and, after a long stare in her beautiful ocean eyes, she kissed her. Just like that.  
Nor her or Kara wanted to stop kissing the other, but suddenly Kara decided to do that.

"L- Lena, what are you doing? I-"  
"Can you do me a favor? Can you just shut up for now and kiss me once and for all, please?"

"I- Yeah, I think I can do that..." - she said, smiling and finally letting her guard down with her for the first time.

And she had to admit... That felt incredibly GOOD!


	10. Enjoy the beautiful moments while you still can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena are having breakfast together, they're having fun, and everything is perfect between them.  
Hope just couldn't accept this situation, so it decided to fix it, once and for all. After all, Lena programmed it to fix mankind, right?

Kara decided to stay for breakfast and if it wasn't for Lena she would've stayed so much longer.  
She was so happy she just wanted to live in those moments with Lena forever. Now that everything was out there in the light she didn't want to waste time.

"I really don't want to go. Can't we just stay here all day, wearing comfy clothes, sitting together on your fabulous couch and watching something on tv? That would be the perfect day"  
"You have no idea how much I'd like to do it too, but some of us here should be responsible and remember that I'm a CEO and you are a reporter and most of all Supergirl, you know, people might need you!" - she said, smiling.

"I hate when you're right! Fiiiine, I guess I'll go then. But not before doing one thing..."

"What?"

Kara superspeed herself and came back to Lena with a couple of gifts she was sure she would've loved. 

"Oh my God Kara!! I- I don't know what to say!"

Kara was smiling, looking at her blushing for the first time since she met her.

"I can't believe you went to The Paper Hound, my favorite place in the World, just to bring me my favorite book... I mean, really Kara this is just perfect. And this rose..." - Kara was standing in front of her, smiling, and she felt in heaven. 

She couldn't believe Kara flew to Canada, bought her favorite book and... a rose. That was the most romantic and sweetest thing anyone has ever done for her. She couldn't find the right words to thank her, so she just decided to kiss her. She gave her all of herself in that kiss. Passion, love, everything. She couldn't help herself from doing that.

"Well, if you keep kissing me like THIS, I doubt I'm gonna be able to let you go. And you know how strong I am!"  
"Sorry! You make me feel like nobody has ever done before. I guess you just caught me off-guard with these beautiful gifts, but we really have to go now!"  
"Fine, fine, you won! You'll call me later, right?"  
"Yeah, of course! Now go, or your new boss will fire you!"

Kara kissed her goodbye and superspeed herself to CatCo.

Lena was now alone. Speechless about everything that was happening in her life. She didn't know what to do anymore, everything fell apart after Kara's reveals, first Supergirl, then she told her she was in love with her. Their night together was the best thing that happened in her life. How GOOD it felt. How NATURAL it was. Like they've always known what they loved and what would've give them pleasure since the beginning.

"What the hell did I do?" - Lena told herself while touching her lips.

"Was it part of your plan Miss Luthor?"  
"God! Hope! You scared me! How- how do you know what happened?"  
"I'm more connected to you then you can imagine. I can feel and control every emotion if necessary. I feel you're really conflicted now about your plans. Don't you want to help people from hurting each other anymore? Did you forgive Kara Danvers?"

"Hope it's more complicated now. You can't understand what love is, you're not programmed to feel anything. I think I did a huge mistake with everything. I shouldn't have done this in the first place. I have to talk to Kara about you... I have to fix my mistakes before it's too late"

"I don't think you understand, Miss Luthor. Thanks to you and your constant upgrades through the simulations, I can now take full control of your mind. I have to reprogram your brain and bring it back to the original status to fulfill our mission. Fix mankind. Don't worry, you won't feel a thing, just let me in"

Lena couldn't do anything, she just wasn't in control of herself and her mind anymore. She wasn't Lena Luthor anymore. She was Hope.


	11. Danvers sisters' movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's better than Danvers sisters sharing some quality time together? Maybe just Kara dealing with her feelings for Lena with her sister!

"Kara where were you? Andrea is furious, she kept asking about you, you're never this late unless something happens. Did something happen?" - Nia asked her with concern in her eyes.  
"Well, something definitely happened..." - Kara smirked at that memory.

"Kara? What do you mean? And, most of all, what's with that smile?"  
"Me? Oh, no, nothing really! Sorry I was thinking about something! Sooo, you said Andrea wanted to see me? Why?"

"What do you mean 'why', did you forget we had a meeting about future work assignments and everything? I tried to cover for you, but she still wants to talk to you, sorry..."  
"You don't have to apologize Nia, thanks for trying to cover for me. I'll deal with her" - she said to Nia, with a huge smile on her face 

"Kara?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't know what happened to you but, whatever it is, you seem extremely happy about it, so I hope, when you're ready, you're gonna tell me all about it! It's so good to see you like this, it's been ages!"

Kara went back to her friend and she just hugged her. She really loved Nia so much, she was such a good friend to her and she felt so lucky to have her in her life.

"Now go! Or Andrea will fire you this time! Go! Chop chop!"

\------------

"You have no idea, Alex! She was so- so... MEAN! She gave all the best assignments to everybody else and left me with a bunch of boring editing stuff and other super boring things just to punish me!" - Kara was talking with her sister that night. It was Danvers sisters' movie night and it was Alex's turn to chose the movie.  
"Well, to be fair you were late, AGAIN! And speaking of which, as much as I'm curious about hearing your work things and problems, I'm much more interested in knowing what happened with Lena last night! You still haven't told me anything, come on!"

"What do you mean?" - Kara tried to be serious, but the thought of Lena, the taste of her lips and the fact that, for her, that night has been the best night of her life... well, she just couldn't stop smiling

"Oh, my God Kara, just look. at. you! That smile! I've never seen you like this before, you have to tell me what happened! Something very good, for sure, judging by the look on your face right now. It seems like you've just come out of a fairy tale!" - Alex couldn't stop mocking her sister, but she was really happy to see her like that again. It's been forever...

"Fine! Fine, calm down Alex! I'll tell you everything. Well, what can I say... after the Pulitzer party I went straight to Lena's apartment. I was so happy and excited about what happened at that party with her saying those things about me. To me. I didn't even remember to change and put the suit on before flying over the whole city to get there..."

"Kara! You know you don't have to be this reckless! Someone could've seen you flying! You know-"  
"-I know the rules, I know Alex I'm so so sorry I completely forgot and it was very stupid but I don't think anyone saw me. I was very very fast...even if..." - Kara stopped herself for a moment.

"Even if... what? What happened?"  
"Oh, no, nothing it's just that...it's a little embarrassing, but when I got to Lena's she was standing there, next to the window and I- I don't know, I just wanted to look at her for a moment without her noticing. I heard her talking to a certain 'Hope' and they were... talking about... me."

"About you? Why?"  
"She told this Hope how she felt about me not telling her my secret and the fact that she should've told me she already knew. She felt so betrayed by me. 'By the person she cared the most' , she said."

"Kara are you saying that she already knew you were Supergirl?? How? When??"  
"I don't know Alex, I can't believe I didn't ask her those things yesterday, but when I heard her saying all those things about me I don't know what happened with me. I couldn't even process anything anymore. I even forgot I was there and she had to call me down to her. That was incredibly embarrassing! When she saw me she thought I was spying on her, which I swear I wasn't- no Alex, don't look at me like that!"

"I- I'm not even saying anything Kara, calm down!" - Alex was trying so hard not to laugh but her sister was so nervous she just couldn't anymore.

"Anyway, when I heard her talking to this Hope about me, about the fact that she wanted not to feel like that again, that sometimes she wished she could just forget about everything...about us... Something happened, I felt something in my chest. In my stomach. I felt jealous... of Hope. I wanted to be there for Lena. I wanted Lena to open up with Lena and when she called me to come into her apartment I couldn't stop thinking about this thing. I just thought it would've been right to talk to her about the whole Supergirl situation. I really wanted to, but as soon as she looked at me like she did..." - Kara couldn't keep talking, her eyes began being teary as she tried not to cry.

"Oh, Kara honey, come here..." - Alex saw her sister struggling with expressing what she was feeling. After all, it's exactly how she felt the first time she met Maggie. That feeling of confusion that torns you apart. So she could totally get her right now. 

She took Kara's red blanket and she covered them both to be warmer and to make Kara feel as much comfortable as possible.

"Thank you for being here with me Alex. I don't know what's happening to me, I know I'll have to talk to her about everything cause we have to. There are so many unresolved things between us right now... I've always looked at her as my best friend, I love her so much and I'm always so afraid of losing her, I'm afraid that for all things she had to go through sooner or later she could just stop trying and just 'be a Luthor'. I'm terrified by this thought. I don't wanna lose her, I CAN'T lose her"

"Why do you think she could even think about turning all of a sudden into 'a Luthor'? She always proved anyone wrong, you not telling her your secret won't change that. And even if it could, I'm sure no one in this Earth will fight for her just like you would, right sweety?"

Kara smiled at her sister, but that thought couldn't go away for the whole evening.

"Anyway, you still didn't tell me what happened after... you know me, I wanna know!"

"Well, grab the popcorns, you surely will need them for this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this one but I'm having a lot of busy days with work and everything! I hope you like this one and thanks for staying here and reading this with me!


	12. I feel like I lost everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara decided to let her emotions speak for herself. It was years she wanted that. She wanted HER.

It’s been a week since THAT night happened and Kara still didn’t hear a word from Lena.   
She started to worry that the events between them could’ve ruined everything.   
Lena promised she would’ve called her and she was trying to respect her space and time but, after a week, she thought she gave her enough time so she simply decided to fly to Lena’s apartment. 

She could’ve just knock on the front door, like anyone else, but she thought Lena’s balcony was “their place”.   
She found the windows opened, but she couldn’t see Lena.   
Kara decided to come in and she used her super hearing to understand if she actually was at home. 

When she closed her eyes to concentrate the sound of water was perfectly loud and clear. Lena was taking a shower. 

“Great” - she said - “So great. I came here to talk to her and she’s taking a shower. Right now. What should I do?”

Kara was so conflicted cause a part of her would’ve just wanted to go in there and BE there with her. 

While thinking about that, the images of their night together came back to her mind and Kara found herself thinking about Lena’s body. Her beautiful body. There, for her. It was like a force definitely much stronger than her guided her actions. She moved slowly, so that Lena couldn’t hear her - she wanted to surprise her- she took off her clothes and opened, gently, the shower doors. 

“Hey...I thought you could use some company here if- if you want” - Kara was extremely nervous, but the look in Lena’s eyes was so full of a lot of emotions she couldn’t decipher at that moment.   
“Kara, you couldn’t have chosen a better moment. Come here” - she gave her hand to Kara and she let her join her.

Kara decided to let her emotions speak for herself. It was years she wanted that. She wanted HER. So she decided to let herself go completely and Lena did the same, Kara could tell by the way she was touching her and kissing her that she wanted this as much as she did.   
Lena was SO good at this, Kara even thought she might have done it before cause she knew EXACTLY where to go, what to do and how to do it. She was just trying to keep up with her and she had to say that her powers were really useful in those kind of situations.   
Kara was so into her self thoughts that she didn’t realize Lena was THERE. Not until she felt full pleasure coming and she found herself moaning so loud. Lena smiled and just kept giving everything to make her feel the maximum pleasure she could possibly give to someone who was literally from another planet.  
The both of them did that, till both, finally, came.

————

“Well, that was...”  
“Unexpected” - said Hope  
“Yeah... you can say that. It’s been a week now, I know you told me you would’ve called and I wanted to give you time and space to - well, to process... this” - she said it, pointing at the two of them.   
“I know Kara, it’s just that I needed time to think. About a lot of things. And this - she pointed at the two of them like Kara did before - can’t happen. I’m sorry. It was good, GREAT, actually, but I can’t do it”

Kara felt her whole world collapsing. She didn’t expect anything like that from Lena. Not after everything that happened. 

“But- but why? I thought that you- that you felt the same for me. What happened? Did I do something wrong?”  
“Actually, Kara, I can’t believe you thought it could be THAT easy to make me trust you again after everything you put me through for years. Did you really believe that it would’ve been so easy? You really don’t know me. At ALL!”  
“No, Lena, I swear, I’m so sorry for everything. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the truth before cause I was scared to lose you. It was stupid. And selfish. And I’m sorry. Please...” - Kara was just standing there, crying, and Hope had to fight really hard against Lena’s desire to hug her.   
Hope realized that would’ve been extremely difficult. Lena Luthor didn’t tell her how strong her feelings for Kara were when she started her “Non-nocere” project.  
Now that she had access to her mind, Hope could see everything clearer: Lena Luthor was in love with her best friend. 

If the AI wanted to succeed in her plan, she had to be rude. She had to make Kara suffer. She needed the Kryptonian to stop being there for Lena. Even hate her if possible. And she knew exactly how to achieve that purpose. 

First, she’ll have to go after the person Kara loves the most: her sister.

“I think you should leave now Kara. I need you to leave. I don’t think it’s a good idea to be here, so please go”

Kara felt devastated. But she just knew something was off with Lena. She could tell by the look in her eyes. And she wasn’t ready to give up on her. Not yet. Something was going on with her and she had every intention of finding out what it was!

“I’m always gonna be there for you, Lena. Don’t ever forget what I told you years ago. I’m always gonna protect you. And- and I love you. So, treat me as you want, I know I deserve your rage, but I’m here. And I’m not going anywhere! Never!” - she said, with tears in her eyes before super-speeding herself away from her.


	13. Something's wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara went AWOL and her sister seriously began to worry for her. She gave her time and space but it was time to bring her sister back to real life. Nia was able to cover Kara at CatCo and as Dreamer but it was about time her sister comes back to her real jobs: as reporter and, most of all, as Supergirl. The city needed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...I'm back in business! Hope you'll enjoy!

Kara was just standing there, sitting on her couch with her comfy clothes as always, staring at that picture of her and Lena from that night. That night after she thought everything could finally be over for real. The night she could've just told Lena she was Supergirl after everything that snake of her brother put her through. 

She was just staring so intensely that she didn't even realize the tears were coming back from her eyes. It's been months since Lena told her to go away and stay away from her and she felt lost. She's never felt this way before, she couldn't believe it took her years to figure out that she was completely in love with her best friend.   
"Well, EX- Best friend now" - she told herself as if she wanted to give voice to her thoughts - "How could I be SO blind when I've had her right in front of me for all these years... HOW!" - out of anger she literally almost trew away her pillow out her open windows till she heard something coming from outside her front door. 

For a second she thought she could've been her, that she could've changed her mind or that... even that she could've...missed her?   
So she focused to hear her heartbeat, but what she heard was not what she expected.   
"Of course, I'm so stupid to think she would've missed me, come on! She told me she doesn't care and doesn't wanna see me. It's just...Alex." - she wasn't proud of what she was thinking, she missed her sister, but she wasn't in the mood to talk or anything else.

And, the moment she said her sister's name out loud, she heard Alex knocking on her door.   
"Kara? I know you're in there! Can you open this damn door before I simply smash it? And you know I'd do it if you leave me no other choice! Please, I'm starting to worry about you, just open the door..." - her sister was practically begging her at that point and she couldn't hear her like that. She was just being rude.

"It's open Alex, you can come in before you smash my front door!" - she yelled at her sister.  
"Thank God Kara! Why the hell don't you pick up your phone? I was worried sick for you!"   
"Alex, you know where I live, there's no need to worry about me like this. I'm literally Supergirl, nothing can hurt me. Well, almost.." - she couldn't look at her sister so she just decided to go to her couch and just sit there.

"Yeah, it's that ALMOST that scares me, like what the hell happened to you lately? Has Lena anything to do with this? Has- " - Kara couldn't let her finish that sentence. She wasn't ready to talk about that... not yet.  
"W-? Why? Why are you asking me about her? I don't know what you're talking about I-"  
"You what, Kara?You think I'm stupid? You going practically AWOL, Lena went off the radars for months now, nobody can reach her and we tried. Believe me, we tried. The last thing she told us was that she was working on a 'new revolutionary project that will change humanity for good' and then she basically disappeared in her lab"  
“Really? I wonder if everything’s okay with her…” – she regretted saying that out loud cause she knew her sister would’ve wanna know what was going on between them.  
“Sweety, what’s going on between you two? Did something happen? Something MORE than I already know? Talk to me, come on… you can’t keep being here, all by yourself, without talking to anyone about how you feel. You may be the Girl of Steel, but you’re also Kara. Kara has feelings like any other human on this Earth. So, now, tell me. Did you talk to her?”

“I don’t know Alex, I feel so stupid for even thinking she could’ve liked me, but… When I went to her house I just wanted to openly talk with her. I know she asked me time and space but I couldn’t just wait any longer. I needed to see her, you know-” – her sister didn’t let her finish the sentence – “Yeah, I perfectly know how stubborn you are sometimes!” – she said, smiling at her.  
Kara smiled back at her - “Yeah, something…like that!” – she told her throwing a pillow at her – “But jokes aside, I was really worried and I really missed her. So I went to her house, she- um- she was taking a shower and- I-”  
“You…what? Joined her? Oh, Wow! That’s my girl!” – she teased her, since she saw her blushing so hard – “Alex! You’re having a little too much fun here! But yeah, I did.. and it was… amazing. Like something I’ve never felt before. And I knew she was there with me, that she wanted me. But after that she literally became someone else. I don’t know what happened, but it was like she wasn’t MY Lena anymore. I saw it in her eyes Alex. I’m so scared something happened to her and the fact you all couldn’t reach her lately scares me even more. You have to believe me, something’s wrong with her”  
“I don’t know Kara, maybe she’s just overreacting to the whole ‘reveal thing’. You know how much that hurt her. Maybe she just needs more time from us. And from you.”

“And I will give her that, I promise, but I’m sure something’s going on with her… it felt like she wasn’t- herself. Please I need you to help me find out what’s going on with her. Did she tell you anything that could help me understand what she’s working on? Anything can be helpful…”  
“I don’t know Kara, all she told us is that she promised she would’ve brought hope again for this humanity and she would’ve prevent people from hurting themselves, but you how she is, she’s always trying to ‘save the World’ and things like that, so I don’t know…”

“Did you say Hope?” – something came to her mind like a flash   
“Yeah, why? I think that was the word she used, why?”  
“Alex, after the Pulitzer party I went to her house and, before she found out I was flying out there watching her, I heard her talking to a certain Hope. But when she invited me in she was all alone. That’s strange, but at least it’s something! I can work from this. Thank you!”

“Okay Kara, I’m gonna help you, I promise. Just promise me you’ll be careful, we don’t know what’s really going on. Okay?”  
“I promise and Alex..?”   
“Yeah?”  
“I’m REALLY hungry right now, do you wanna stay here for the night and order some potstickers? I really missed you..”  
“Oh, NOW you missed me!” – she said smiling   
“Fine, I was rude, you won! Can you place that order now, please??”

“Fine! Fine, you choose the movie, I place the order. Something good this time!”


End file.
